Episode 1
"Are we friends?" is the first episode of Nakanohito Genome Synopsis 8 gamers receive a message on their screen about playing the closed beta of "The Ones Within - Genome". Unaware of its true meaning. After opening the message all 8 gamers are sent to another world, within the "The Ones Within - Genome" live stream. Iride finds himself next to an unconscious girl. After Karin has woke up the two then venture through the forest. Just then, the two encounter a large panda. Although Iride tries to hold it in so they don't get caught, he can't help a sneeze due to pollen allergies, and they get confronted by the rat. Although things look troubling for Iride and the Karin, the two got saved by Kaikoku. Left unarmed, Iride approaches the panda by climbing up the tree. He then made friends with the panda and named it Pantarou. Iride then reunites with the Kaikoku and Karin. It is then that all 3 of them meet Paka. Paka informs the three that they have completed Stage 1. Later Paka takes them inside the tower where he meets the other gamers that were chosen for the game. He wanted everyone to introduce themselves. After everyone has introduced themselves, Paca informs them about the second stage which is called Oujia Board Exchange. The gamers that were participating were Iride, Karin, Anya, and Zakuro. The second stage was about the four of them granting 3 wishes for a spirit. They had to put all of their fingers on a coin and then it will move by itself revealing the spirit's wishes. The first wish was that the spirit wanted water. The second wish was a friend, Zakuro and Anya were complaining about the term friends while Iride says his name to the spirit and asks if it wanted to be friends with him where the spirit accepts his request. Then came the last wish which was Akatsuki Iride, none of them knew what they were supposed to do where then Iride felt he was being dragged by something towards the window. Anya runs as fast as he could to save him from falling off but couldn't reach and before Iride falls he says that there was someone behind them which none of them noticed. Although Iride falls, it's later revealed that Pantarou saves him in time, and it carries him back to the ledge, where he climbs up. He notices that someone was indeed behind them. Iride then approaches the spirit girl and talks to her. Despite her being so quiet he asks her about her name and if she wanted to be friends with him. Suddenly she starts to burn up and stating to Iride to go with her and die together. Next, she tells him that he will forget her after she dies but Aki didn't let her go, instead, he went to her while she was burning explaining that he never breaks his promises and hugs her. After this, the Second stage or Oujia Board Exchange is completed, and Iride and the others receive "01 Chromosome" Characters * Iride Akatsuki * Sarayashiki Karin * Onigasaki Kaikoku * Paka * Kudō Anya * Inaba Himiko * Roromori Yuzu * Oshigiri Zakuro * Aikawa Makino * Spirit Girl Gallery Akatsuki sees Karin unconscious.png Akatsuki and pandarou.png Kaikoku saves Akatsuki and Karin.gif Iride notices someone beind his friends.png Iride and the Spirit.png Spirit Girl.png Spirit Girl Cries.png Spirit Girl shows herself.gif Karin recieves a sword.jpg Karin punches Iride a.gif Karin makes a creepy expression.png Karin and the others play the 2nd stage.png Karin and the other notices the spirit girl.jpg Anya challenges Paca.png Zakura shy from Karin.png Himiko and Paca.png Yuzu shows intrest in Kaikoku.png Gamers present.png